


Congress goes to hell: the book

by Obnoxious_and_disliked



Category: 1776 (1972), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Franklin is literally the human embodiment of :D, M/M, There is a Turkey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obnoxious_and_disliked/pseuds/Obnoxious_and_disliked
Summary: BurrSir: Im sorry, but what is happening here?Coolconsiderateman : I honestly have no idea anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squips/gifts).



> IndependenceandLaw: John Adams  
> OfViolinsandquills: TJeffs  
> Virginabornvirginiabound: Richard Henry Lee  
> Accompanyingthegout: Benjamin Franklin  
> Coolconsiderateman: John Dickinson  
> Runningoutoftime: A.Ham  
> BurrSir: A.Burr  
> Handcock420: John Hancock  
> TwoPintsOfMe: Sam Adams  
> Sickboi2: Caesar Rodney

**IndependenceandLaw added Ofviolinsandquills, virginiabornvirginiabound, and 2 others to the chat**  
  
 **Accompanyingthegout change the chat name to 'Dem Boissss'**  
  
 **Coolconsiderateman** : why am I here?  
  
 **Ofviolinsandquills** : It was either we corner you in a chat or set Hamilton on you. :/  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw added Runningoutoftime**  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw** : Just in case  
  
 **Ofviolinsandquills** : shit  
  
 **Ofviolinsandquill changed their name to 'magentavirgina'**   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : I fucking saw that Jefferson.  
  
 **Magentavirgina** : Fuck you.  
  
 **Accompanyingthegout** : busted  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw** : Can we not?  
  
 **Coolconsiderateman** : Why did you add me John?  
  
 **Independenceandlaw** : Because I love you???  
  
 **Coolconsiderateman** : I love you too, but the truth please.  
  
 **Runningoutoftime** : ew  
  
 **Magentavirgina** : you and Burr are worse, Hamilton.  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw** : Tom, please change your name, I cant take you seriously with it.  
  
 **virginiabornvirginiabound** : do you mean serious-LEE.  
  
 **Magentavirginia changed their name to "Iblewadamsbehindadennys"**  
  
 **Independenceandlaw** : NO  
  
 **Accompanyingthegout** : WhEeZiNg  
  
 **Coolconsiderateman** : wHAT  
  
 **Independenceandlaw** : IT HAPPENED 2 YEARS AGO.  
  
 **Iblewadamsbehindadennys changed their name to "ViolinsandQuills"**  
  
 **ViolinsandQuills** : I am not sorry.  
  
 **Coolconsiderateman** : I was never told why I'm here.  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw** : Can you please vote for more independence for the students??  
  
 **Coolconsiderateman** : No  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw** : divorced  
  
 **Coolconsiderateman** : We aren't even engaged  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw** : We would  IF YOU VOTED FOR INDEPENDENCE  
  
 **Runningoutoftime** : Lmao.   
  
**ViolinsandQuills** : enGAYged  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw** : stop.  
  
 **Runningoutoftime** : What am I here for???  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw** : Backup  
  
 **Runningoutoftime** : one sec  
\----  
 **Runningoutoftime** : Yo Hancock  
  
 **Handcock420** : What?  
  
 **Runningoutoftime sent [Grosscoupleshit.png]**  
  
 **Handcock420** : Add me in  
\---  
 **Runningoutoftime added Handcock420**   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : Im pretty sure Caeser is dead  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw** : Oh hey Hancock.  
  
 **Handcock420** : Wait what?  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw** : Nvm He's just asleep.  
  
 **Accompanyingthegout** : Dammit.  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw** : Wtf  
  
 **Virginabornvirginiabound** : ayyy johnny boy!  
  
 **Accompanyingthegout sent [rarestpepe.png]**  
  
 **Runningoutoftime** : The best pepe :0.  
  
 **ViolinsandQuills** : I like the tricorn hat  
  
 **Handcock420** : Why is it burned like that aND WEARING MY FUCKGIN COAT  
  
 **Accompanyingthegout** : :D  
  
 **Runningoutoftime added TwoPintsOfMe**  
  
 **Runningoutoftime** : I got your boyfriend calm down  
  
 **TwoPintsOfMe** : He's too small to calm down you know this.  
  
 **Handcock420** : I hate you all  
  
 **TwoPintsOfMe has left the group**  
  
 **ViolinsandQuills** : By the way, Why is that your username, Hancock?  
  
 **Handcock420** : Im ready to blaze dick.  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw** : and everyday we stray farther away from god's light.   
  
**Coolconsiderateman** : Sorry i was making eggs.  
  
 **ViolinsandQuills** : by making eggs he means giving Adams a blowjob  
  
 **Coolconsiderateman** : No...  
  
 **Virginabornvirginiabound** : OH yM gdO  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw:** You broke Richard, Thomas.  
  
  
  
  
 **Runningoutoftime added BurrSir.**  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw changed the group name to "Why the fuck?"**  
  
 **BurrSir** : Oh  
  
 **Runningoutoftime** : It's my fIANCÉ   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : I can tell.  
  
 **Runningoutoftime** : FRANKLIN!  
  
 **Accompanyingthegout** : Yea my dude?  
  
 **Runningoutoftime** : Who is cuter, Me and  
Burr or Adams and Dickinsob?  
  
 **Runningoutoftime** : *Dickinson  
  
 **ViolinsandQuills** : You could have asked me.  
  
 **Runningoutoftime** : I dont trust you.  
  
 **BurrSir** : Im sorry, but what is happening here?  
  
 **Coolconsiderateman** : I honestly have no idea anymore.  
  
 **Accompanyingthegout** : I'd have to say Dickinson and Adams are cuter.  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw** : HAH  
  
 **Runningoutoftime** : fUCKIN  
  
 **BurrSir** : Alex please calm down.  
  
 **Coolconsiderateman** : jfc.  
  
 **Accompanyingthegout changed the group name to "Dickdams 4 life"**  
  
 **ViolinsandQuills changed the group name to "Poor single Jefferson"**  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw** : You and Richard are dating  
  
 **ViolinsandQuills changed the group name to "Richard Henry Lee wont let me have my nutt".**  
  
 **BurrSir** : No joke I can hear Alex destroying stuff in his office.  
  
 **Runningoutoftime** : I FELL OF MY CHAIR OK??  
  
 **BurrSir** : Clean up any mess Hun  
  
 **Runningoutoftime** : No fuck you.  
  
 **Accompanyingthegout** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw** : Franklin s t o p  
  
 **Runningoutoftime** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw** : g o d  
  
 **Runningoutoftime changed the group name to "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"**  
  
 **Coolconsiderateman** : THEY PUT ROTTEN EGG FLAVORED BEANS IN THE BEAN BOOZLED THING?  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw** : They put Edward Rutledge flavored beans in the bean boozled thing  
  
 **Coolconsiderateman** : Rutledge is my closest friend John.  
  
 **Runningoutoftime** : And literally satan.  
  
 **Accompanyingthegout** : He kinda is satan John.  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw** : Which John?  
  
 **Handcock420** : Which John?  
  
 **Coolconsiderateman** : Which John?  
  
 **Runningoutoftime** :  mnhfxunhxzulhfjru.  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw** : Dickinson wants to take me to a fancy ass restaurant.  
  
**Runningoutoftime** : I hope that's not code for eating out ass.  
  
 **Coolconsiderateman** : Maybe later  
  
 **Runningoutoftime** : EW  
  
 **Runningoutoftime** : AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING AARON THIS IS DIFFERENT.  
  
 **Accompanyingthegout** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw** : oh my god  
  
 **Indpendenceandlaw** : Anyway we're heading out see you in a couple hours  
\---  
 **Sickboi2** : Thomas, I just saw Dickinson and Adams at a Red Lobster. Dickinson proposed to Adams.  
  
 **ViolinsandQuills** : !!!!!!!  
\---  
 **Runningoutoftime** : and that's why we should name our kid Mr. Smash  
  
 **BurrSir** : Alex I swear to god  
  
 **ViolinsandQuills** : Ok for one, wtf. Two, the fancy ass restaurant was actually red lobster. Three, DICKINSON FUCGIN PROPOSED  
  
 **Runningoutoftime** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WENT TO RED LOBSTER?  
  
 **Accompanyingthegout** : My sON is engayged now. Bless Up


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Turkey Appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IndependenceandLaw: John Adams  
> Violinsandquills: TJeffs  
> Virginabornvirginiabound: Richard Henry Lee  
> Accompanyingthegout: Benjamin Franklin  
> Coolconsiderateman: John Dickinson  
> Runningoutoftime: A.Ham  
> BurrSir: A.Burr  
> Handcock420: John Hancock  
> TwoPintsOfMe: Sam Adams

**Handcock420** : what'd i miss?   
  
**ViolinsandQuills** : thats my thing bro   
  
**Handcock420** : im sorry let me change that    
  
**Handcock420** : fuck you   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : Hah. Anyway    
  
**Runningoutoftime** : Dickinson and Adams are engaged now :0   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : I also just gave burr the good succ   
  
**BurrSir** : aLEXANDER   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : Sorry not Sorry ;3c   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : ekdidg im stlil fucgon crgyin mi soo hapyp    
  
**ViolinsandQuills** : John calm down   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : aAAAaaAaAaAAaaaAAAaAAAAA   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : tbh I was the same way when Burr proposed   
  
**BurrSir** : You were 100x worse dont lie   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : shut up   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : Im calm Im calm   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : Dont lie    
  
**Runningoutoftime** : You're never calm.

  
**ViolinsandQuills** : neither are you   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : I am now, Im cuddling w/ Dickinson.   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : Hi   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : That was Dickinson.   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : Jesus   
  
**Handcock420** : that's alot more tame then what me and Your cousin were doing :3c   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : Disgusting   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : Philip wants to know if he and Quincy can hang out later   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** :  Uggggghhhh    
  
**Coolconsiderateman** : Let me translate; Yes they can hang out but im not happy about it.   
  
**Coolconsiderateman** : said in John's Boston accent   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : s hUT   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : k   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : I lowkey want to pUNCH my new fiancé.   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : Do it pussy   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : The p unch   
  
**BurrSir** : sTOP ALEXANDER    
  
**Runningoutoftime** : cant stop wont stop <3   
  
**BurrSir** : why am I getting married to you?   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : :3c because you love me?   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : and I give the good succ   
  
**BurrSir** : ugh    
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : Satan jumped on the bed h e l p   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : uxkxsgziochlczjduy   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : hE LICKED MY PHONE!   
  
**ViolinsandQuills** : Bless Satan 2k17     
  
**Coolconsiderateman** : Satan is lying on John's arm + phone and won't get up. So I'm gonna talk for him I guess???   
  
**Accompanyingthegout** : Bless Satan 2k17   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : Question; Satan is their dog right?   
  
**Coolconsiderateman** : 'Yea' - J.A.   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : K   
  
**Handcock420 added TwoPintsOfMe to the group chat**   
  
**TwoPintsOfMe** : I heard Satan and I had to come   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : bYe   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : Also Quincy called Satan for a walk   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : Antibless    
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : fuck you   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : Anyway Quincy is meeting Philip @ the park   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : disappointed in my son's choice in bf smh   
  
**BurrSir** : disappointed in my choice of fiancé smh   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : You love me <3   
  
**BurrSir** : Sadly    
  
**ViolinsandQuills** : This could be me and You, Richard, but you  playin'   
  
**Virginabornvirginiabound** : D:   
  
**ViolinsandQuills** : nO WAIT I LOVE YOU DONT CRY   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : gr oss    
  
**Virginabornvirginiabound** : u know i wasnt gonna actually cry right?   
  
**ViolinsandQuills** : wELL NOW I KNOW.   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : Where is Frankl   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : FRANKLIN WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE, WITH A T U R K E Y?    
  
**Accompanyingthegout** : He needed a friend.   
  
**Coolconsiderateman** : I??????   
  
**Coolconsiderateman sent [hisnameispatten.png]**   
  
**ViolinsandQuills** : Bless Patten 2k17   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : dont you have a mockingbird named Dick?   
  
**ViolinsandQuills** : his name is RICHARD after my bOYFRIEND   
  
**Virginabornvirginiabound** : bless   
  
**Coolconsiderateman sent [heLP.png]**   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : so many feathers   
  
**ViolinsandQuills** : jfc Im coming over to help   
  
**Coolconsiderateman** : Thanks.   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : We're alone now Aaron ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
  
**Handcock420** : ahem   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : sHIT   
  
**TwoPintsOfMe** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Lets all be alone   
  
**TwoPintsOfMe** : T o g e t h e r   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
  
**BurrSir** : s t o p   
  
**Handcock420** : p l e a se s t op   
  
**Virginabornvirginiabound** : RIP   
  
**ViolinsandQuills sent [ITSOUT.png]**   
  
**Accompanyingthegout sent [RIPPATTEN.png]**   
  
**Accompanyingthegout** : Rest in peace Patten, 2017-2017   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : The neighbors are gonna kill me   
  
**Coolconsiderateman** : They already killed the Turkey   
  
**Accompanyingthegout** : **Patten   
  
**ViolinsandQuills** : I'm????   
  
**Virginabornvirginiabound** : Bless Patten.   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw sent [QuincyIsSoConfused.png]**   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : W Hy is Philip wearing Quincy's pants???    
  
**BurrSir** : Oh Jeez   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : He's so grounded    
  
**BurrSir** :  Alexander calm tf down   
  
**ViolinsandQuills** : He is incapable of doing that and you very well know it    
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : Im just gonna???   
  
**Indpendenceandlaw** : Turn my phone off??   
  
**Coolconsiderateman** : Abbi just pulled up w/ Nabby.    
  
**Runningoutoftime** : kek   
  
**Runningoutoftime** : send Philip home so i can give him a sPOOKY ASS GROUNDING   
  
**Coolconsiderateman** : got it


End file.
